Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to telecommunications and, in particular, a method and apparatus for voice modification during a call.
Description of the Related Art
As personal and business relationships become more global, individuals from different regions come into contact much more frequently. In recent years, English has become a de facto standard for business communication in many regions. However, accents and dialects still reflect regional differences. This can make it difficult for two speakers from different regions to understand each other, particularly on a telephone call where there may be no visual cues to help interpret otherwise ambiguous sounds. In some instances, audio quality may further hinder telephone call participants from understanding different dialects and accepts. For example, when a person contacts a call center for technical support, they may have difficulty understanding the technician due to a difference in accents. Similarly, when non English-native speakers call interactive voice response (IVR) systems, the system might not recognize them or understand their words because of their accent.
What is needed is a system and method for voice modification during a call of one or more participants so that they may be better-understood by other call participants.